


На удивление правильно

by Riru, WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: Всё начинается с шутки. В какой-то момент Пиби спрашивает, расслабляется ли Ветра хотя бы по праздникам.
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Peebee
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173767
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	На удивление правильно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/gifts).



> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

Всё начинается с шутки. Ветра приносит в мастерскую Пиби на пробу очередное ангарское пойло, и в какой-то момент та спрашивает, расслабляется ли Ветра хотя бы по праздникам. Они оказываются на ближайшем верстаке: шарят друг по другу руками прямо под цепким механическим взглядом Запа; смеются на звон укатывающихся во все стороны важных деталей. Ветра не очень понимает, что делает, но Пиби игриво комментирует, прерывисто вздыхает или стонет на каждое прикосновение к коже — не выходит переживать о неумелости так уж сильно.

Ветра и случившееся запоминает обрывочно, в голове мелькают лишь вспышки от мыслей: какой удивительно мягкой оказалась у Пиби кожа, как упруго она отзывалась на давление в любом месте. А отдельно — где-то ещё глубже — отпечаталось, насколько горел устремлённый только на Ветру взгляд. 

Позже они переводят дыхание, и Пиби суёт ей в руки пустую бутылку. Говорит: «Может, тебе стоит расслабляться почаще», и ещё раз звонко смеётся. Ветра уходит, и на этом кончается шутка.

Ветра обдумывает предложение ещё неделю, но фоном: из-под завала колониальных миссий, планирования всяких закупок. Пиби тоже совсем не выходит на свет из своей мастерской. 

Еще через какое-то время, хмурясь в очередной отчёт, Ветра вдруг понимает, что, составляй она план не того, что нужно кораблю и команде, а того, чего самой бы хотелось, — пунктов получится не так уж и много. Первым было бы обычное дурачество с Пиби. Может даже что-нибудь большее, если та всё ещё не против. 

Ветра понимает, что правда соскучилась. А ещё: что так и не дала Пиби внятный ответ.

*  
В увольнительных они то и дело остаются на «Буре» вдвоём, как сейчас — у всех находятся дела на Нексусе или базах, что процветают всё больше. Ветра часто остаётся, засиживаясь над датападами; Пиби — теряя счёт времени в мастерской.

Так они и сближаются поначалу, Пиби подходит первой и спрашивает про редкие запчасти: с наигранно важным видом, храбрясь — будто на что-то решаясь. И, оторвав взгляд от очередного списка, Ветра так и замирает, глядя на неё. Что-то щелкает у нее внутри от неловкости, нехарактерной для красивого лица Пиби зажатости. У пустого корабля в брюхе, в полутьме угла Ветры, набитого хламом, выражение на лице Пиби отчаянно хочется сгладить. 

С тех пор произошло столько, что Ветра — и та понимает: в недавней их шутке от шутки было немного. Она решительно покидает свой угол, идёт прямо к Пиби, впервые встречает её дверь закрытой. Но не успевает даже задуматься о причине: замок загорается ярко-зелёным, и Пиби стоит на пороге. 

У неё, должно быть, важная причина причина находиться сейчас на «Буре», а заблокировать дверь — причина ещё важней. Но что-то скребет изнутри пластины Ветры: слабой тревогой, отголосками пойманных взглядов от Пиби. Неловкие её попытки заговорить несложно не заметить, но их встречи бывают совсем другими: Пиби подходит тихо, просто смотрит на неё за работой.

Ветра никогда не понимает её лица в такие моменты, но, вспомнив сейчас, вдруг знает, что делать: делает шаг вперёд, кладёт руки Пиби на плечи. Медленно ведёт их выше — к удивлённо замершему лицу. Нежно проводит по шее и слегка надавливает пальцем посередине затылка, под гребнем. 

Пиби делает резкий вдох, слегка размыкает губы, и это добавляет Ветре решимости: провести по ним языком. Длинным, тонким — совсем не таким, как у самой Пиби. 

Она надавливает рукой чуть сильнее, и Пиби вдруг отмирает: прижимается резко телом к телу, раскрывает для неё рот пошире. Она хватает Ветру за голову, вцепляется почти грубо в кожу. Тянет вперёд за пластины на скулах, громко, почти отчаянно стонет. 

И Ветра давно — хорошо — её знает, но видит такой, как сейчас, — впервые. Словно через туман она вспоминает, какой громоздкой себе казалась, касаясь Пиби всюду недавно. Её жёсткое тело будто едва гнулось, а её длинные пальцы сжимали слишком грубо. Но кожа Пиби в руках и сейчас словно тает: отдаётся так правильно, мягко. Пиби высвобождает язык, переводит дыхание; говорит: «Вау, ты сегодня такая серьёзная», но не успеет даже смутиться ляпнутой глупости, — её восторженный взгляд ещё сильнее заводит Ветру, та крепко обхватывает её за бёдра, поднимает и ищет подходящую поверхность.

Они оказываются в эвакуационной капсуле, но это их не волнует: что-то в Ветре давно перестраивается рядом с Пиби, и секс на кровати звучит слишком для неё обычно. Его точно можно отложить на потом.

Переживать о своём сложении у Ветры в этот раз не получается даже фоном: что-то в упругости кожи Пиби — том, как по-разному пружинит под жесткими её пальцами: где-то легко поддаваясь, а где-то твердея в ответ, — вызывает некий восторг, побуждает касаться её абсолютно везде. И позже, внутри, Пиби вокруг её пальцев сокращается всем телом, стекает по руке соком и стонет так сладко, что Ветре плевать на всё остальное на свете.

*  
Пиби сама прижимается к ней лбом после, улыбается и счастливо, и немного смущённо. Шепчет: «Ты запомнила про место под гребнем», и Ветра может только так же глупо улыбнуться в ответ.

И подумать, что хочет узнать все места мягкого тела Пиби, запомнить и все остальные её реакции.


End file.
